Lions and Hyenas
by the black shinobi
Summary: "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!" Ever wonder if that statement could mean something completely different from the way Scar had meant for it? Well now's the time to find out!
1. TLK: The Presentation

**Hello dear readers, this is just something I am trying my hand at since there is like, only 8 fanfics of this particular crossover. And because of Mellra's Challenge.**

 **This isn't me adopting Mellra's story, this idea was just inspired by Mellra's take on Naruto being a Hyena and the quote from the movie itself.**

 **So enjoy the read everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **The Presentation**

A loud roar was heard over the savannah. As the sun was rising, the animals of the land, called The Pridelands, were waking up from their slumber.

At the center of the Pridelands stood a unique rock formation, that is occupied by a pride of lions, called Pride Rock. At the outer point of Pride Rock stood the king of the Pridelands, King Mufasa.

King Mufasa looked over the lands of his kingdom as the sun continued to rise. He had roared earlier to bring all of the animals together for a very important event. It was the celebration of his son, Prince Simba. Who will be presented to all of the Pridelands' inhabitants today. As the animals were starting to come his way from his right and front sides, he looked to his left and smiled.

At the foot of Pride Rock stood the pack of at least 9 hyenas. These predators were not the same ones that resides outside the northern boarders of the Pridelands, that was beyond the kings' power. A shadowy place, called The Elephant's Graveyard. These were, for the first time in Pridelands history, hyenas that took up residence in the western parts of the Pridelands for the past 3 years.

A clan of hyenas that was given the title, The Pridelands Hyena Clan, by King Mufasa, and was blessed by the Prideland's shaman, Rafiki.

The Pridelands Hyena Clan were different from the hyenas that lived in the Elephants Graveyard. Their pelts were various shades of brown, red, yellow, and orange with black spots. Perfect for camouflaging, stealth, hunting, and stalking prey. They each had on their right shoulders a unique mark.

The mark was a bright, yellow spiral with six triangles pointing north, south, east, and west. As well as northeast, northwest, southeast, and southwest. It resembled the sun. This mark meant to many in the Pridelands that these hyenas respected and lived by the teachings of "The Great Circle of Life".

They knew their place in life, took only what they needed to survive, and never more than that. They knew they were scavengers, but this did not deter them in the least. They saw themselves as the cleanup crew. Picking up after the sloppy eaters, per say. They took what the other predators left behind.

Sitting in front of the other 8 standing hyenas, was a hyena with a tinged of yellow in his fur that ran from the top of his head, down along his spine. This was the leader of the Pridelands Hyena Clan. His name is, Minato.

Minato had brought with him the 8 available hyenas. The rest were back at their den, either sleeping, new mothers tending to their own newborn pups, or protecting his pregnant mate, Kushina, and the rest of the clan.

Mufasa smiled at the sight his friend, Minato, and the few pack members that was able to make it. He knew that Minato would like to be by his mate's side, Kushina, right now. For she was due to give birth to their first litter of pups in about 4 days time. Mufasa chuckled at remembering that fiery, energetic female that had a tinge of red in her fur. She has definitely grown on him and his mate Sarabi. Mufasa wasn't sure how Minato was able to deal with her as a mate, but he knew the ever respectable, and patient hyena had a way.

Minato smiled back at his king and bowed. This action was mirrored by the other 8 hyenas. When they lifted their heads, Mufasa gestured for Minato to come up Pride Rock to him. When Minato rose to his feet, the other hyenas sat down. They watched their leader make his way up Pride Rock, to stand before the king.

Once he was on the same rock as Mufasa, Minato recived a hug from his friend of 3 years. When they let go of each other, Mufasa gestured with his head, for Minato to stay were he was, before he himself, made his way back to the point of Pride Rock. Minato nodded and sat down in place.

Mufasa made it back to his position and watched as all of the animals were finally gathered at Pride Rock. Some were still coming, and the king's Majordomo, Zazu, had arrived. The bird bowed to his king, then he looked up at the lion with a smile. Mufasa then returned the smile.

Minato smiled when he saw the animals parting themselves out of the way for Rafiki's arrival. The baboon made it up Pride Rock, and hugged both the King of the Pridelands and the leader of the hyenas. Minato stayed where he was as Mufasa lead Rafiki over to his mate Sarabi. There they introduced their cub and Mufasa's heir, Prince Simba.

Minato smiled once Rafiki had performed his ritual, and gently took Prince Simba to the edge of Pride Rock. The old baboon held the prince out, to show all of the animals their future king. All of the animals cried out in joy at seeing their king's son.

Light then shined from the parted clouds upon Simba and Rafiki. The hyenas and the animals all bowed at this action.

Minato had done a quick glance around, and found to his confusion that one animal was missing from the ceremonies. Scar.

He frowned at this discovery. He new the king's brother wasn't overly fond of him and his clan, but he would have thought the black-maned lion would have been the first one present to see the presentation his brother's successor, of Simba.

' _I wonder were Scar is?_ ' the hyena thought to himself, before he felt movement beside him.

He looked to his left and up, and noticed that Mufasa had moved to stand next to him. Mufasa looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

Mufasa was ever so grateful to have this hyena as a friend. As was Minato, to have the lion king as his. To have this understanding, this friendship.

This truly was a new era; in which lion and hyena comes together, in a great and glorious, future.

 **So, what do you all think? Yes, No, Maybe so?**

 **This is a first, and I may do some more of this. If I do more, _fair warning_ , it will be _slow_ updating. This was just on my mind ever since I read the Challenged fanfic: ****A Hyena's Pride by Mellra**

 **Reviews are appreciated, until next time,**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	2. TLK: The Circle of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **The Circle of Life**

 **Flashback**

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _It was noon, on a cloudy day. Running across the Savannah were six lions. One was Prince Mufasa, heir to Pride Rock and the Pridelands. The other was Prince Scar, Prince of the Pridelands and leader of The Lion Guard. The other four lions running with them were, together with Prince Scar, The Lion Guard._

 _As Scar was the leader, he was the fiercest of the Guard. The other lions each held a position as well. One was the bravest, one was the fastest, another was the strongest, and finally there was the keenest of sight._

 _Mufasa and the Guard were ordered by their father, the King, to drive some new hyenas out of the western territory of the Pridelands. So the six lions headed towards the western part of the lands. As they got nearer, they all could see the differences in fur coloring of these hyenas, in comparison to the ones that lived in the Elephant's Graveyard._

 _The hyenas were in the process of bringing a dead wildebeest back into Outlands territory when one of them spotted the six lions heading their way. One hyena, one that had yellow fur, took off forward towards the approaching lions. His mark began glowing when he came to a stop, and waited for them to get within range._

 _As the lions continued to advance, they saw a lone hyena coming towards them. The hyena then stopped and waited._

 _"Everyone stay behind me," Scar shouted behind him, "I'll use the 'Roar' to send them all tumbling out of the Pridelands," he stated, rather smugly._

 _Mufasa and the rest of the Guard began to slow down, while Scar continued onward and prepared to use the 'Roar'._

 _The yellow hyena blinked at recognizing the still approaching lion. 'A lion's head mark on the left shoulder, scar over the left eye... he's Scar, the leader of The Lion Guard. Which means... he's about to use that 'Roar of his!' the hyena thought in a bit of an alarm. He immediately prepared himself, then spoke aloud._

 _"_ _Babu kubwa, kusikia ombi langu, kujaza yangu kwa nishati yako!" [1]_

 _The sun pierced through the clouds, onto the yellow-furred hyena, and his Sun Mark was shining brightly. This did not go unnoticed by any of the present lions._

 _Minato took in a deep breath, and mentally shouted, 'Chungu kuomboleza!' [2]_

 _Scar had come to a halt and through his head back and prepared to fire the 'Roar'. However, the hyena's was fired first, and a very painful and very loud howling was heard. All six lions had fallen to the ground, and had to cover their ears. Scar, being the closes, was hit with it full force._

 _After what felt like forever, the howling had stopped. The six lions were disoriented, and couldn't stand straight. When they finally got their bearings, they notice that the hyenas were all gone. Including the yellow-furred one that stayed behind._

 _Mufasa and the Guard all frowned at this. The hyenas and the dead wildebeest was now in the Outlands, beyond their kingdom. They all turned around, and headed back to Pride Rock to give their King the bad news._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Back then, you got us good Minato," Mufasa said, chuckling to the leader of the Pridelands Hyena Clan.

"Back then, we had to do what we had to. We had starving pups back then. The pack had to make those risky excursions to the Pridelands to hunt," Minato said, looking at Mufasa.

"Yeah, but that was then, this is now. And right now, I'm glad you're here for the ceremonies," he then looks at Rafiki still holding Simba. "Your part is coming up, as soon as Rafiki is done."

" _Sighs_ , well I have been practicing for the past 5 days, so I hope that Prince Simba enjoys this gift from the Hyena Clan," Minato says.

After Mufasa had nodded to the yellow hyena, Minato stood up, and slowly walked forward to the point of Pride Rock. When Rafiki was done presenting Simba to the Prideland animals, the old baboon had walked back several steps away from the ledge and watched Minato take point, with a smile. He was then joined by the king and queen, and he laid the young prince back into his mothers' forelegs.

Everyone was quiet as Minato looked out to all of the Prideland animals. Whatever little nervousness he was feeling, he let it blow away from him. Like the wind that had just blown past him, he let go of his little fear, and allowed it to blow away with the wind. He got encouraging nods from his pack members.

This will be a gift to the young prince, from the Prideland Hyena Clan. An early lesson and blessing towards his eventual rule.

Minato cleared his voice, as all of the animals quieted down, and listened. He heard soft music playing on the blowing winds. He took in a breath, he exhaled, and he sang...

 **{Circle of Life by Elton John; replace Elton with Minato}**

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

 **{Music Ends}**

As Minato's song has ended, he walked over to the royal family, and smiled fondly at the young prince. He lifts his left paw, and starts to rub the cubs head gently. He then rubs Simba's right cheek, as Simba himself is purring at the hyenas' rubbings.

"May the Great Ancestors of the Past watch over you from this day forward, young Prince Simba," Minato says quietly to the now sleepy cub. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled at the hyena, then to their son.

Sarabi quietly carried Simba back into the den. Mufasa, Rafiki, and Minato made their way down Pride Rock to mingle with the other animals. There were many congratulations going around, from Mufasa being dad, to both Minato's song and to him in becoming a father soon.

After awhile, the animals all started to leave and carry out their everyday business. Mufasa bid farewell to both Rafiki and the hyenas, watching them leave for their respective homes. For the Hyenas to be with their family and clan. And speaking of family...

"Zazu," the hornbill in question looked to his king, "find Scar. Tell him I'm on my way to see him," the king commanded. Zazu saluted the king and took off flying. In search for the king's brother. Mufasa following shortly afterwards.

 **There you go dear readers.**

 **This was my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **So I do apologize in advance to any Swahili reader out there if I got the translation wrong.**

 **[1]** **Great Ancestors, hear my plea, fill me with your energy!**

 **[2] Painful howling!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, until next time,**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	3. TLK: The Prideland Hyena Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **3/12/2016- Hello dear readers, it is with sad news that my grandmother, Mudear, my mom's mother, has passed away this morning. I ask that all of you keep me and my family in your prayers as we mourn her passing. She was in her 80s and it was in her sleep. It was just her time. At least now, she is in a better place than this world, and with her husband and two sons; my uncles.**

 **Well here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, and God Bless you all. Amen.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **The Prideland Hyena Clan**

 **Flashback**

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _It has been a month since the new hyenas were last seen in the Pridelands. Now it would seem that they have returned. Prince Mufasa and The Lion Guard set off again to stop them from hunting in their lands again. Also to make up for the last time they had failed to stop them from taking the Wildebeest._

 _The lions were then met with a loud screech, that stopped them in their tracks. They covered their ears at the horrible sound. When it had stopped, they looked up and spotted the same yellow-furred hyena from last time. He stared at them. They stared back. They blinked... and the hyena was already 100ft away from them, and still running._

 _The lions gave pursuit, especially Scar and the fastest lion of the Guard. They followed the hyena into a small rocky canyon. After some twists and turns, Mufasa and The Guard had the hyena trapped._

 _To the hyenas' back was at a dead end, and the lions blocked the only exit. There was no escape this time. While Mufasa was cautious of the younger male, and he had every right to be, the Guard all thought they could finally pay this one back for what he did to them last time._

 _However, Mufasa and the lion with the keenest sight, noticed that the hyena didn't look neither particular worried nor frightened by their present situation. They soon got their reason why. They all turned around when they heard rocks and stones fall off the sides of the canyon. Blocking the entrance, and sealing off their escape._

 _While the lions where coughing at the dust that was kicked up, the hyena had dashed through the six lions, leaped from one rock to another, and effectively got himself out. The dust cleared, and the lions looked up and noticed the young hyena was free, and was beside two more._

 _"I can't believe this! We'd been tricked again!" the bravest of the Guard shouted in shock._

 _The Strongest of the Guard went forward to try and move some of the rocks._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the hyena with the yellow fur spoke aloud. "If you try to remove the rocks at the base, the bigger and heavier ones on the top will come crashing down unto you."_

 _This prompted the lion to stop, and look up at the three hyenas._

 _"I don't think we'll have to worry about them for awhile Minato. They'll have to stay right there anyways until we get the signal," one of the older hyenas commented, before he chuckled._

 _'Minato?' Mufasa thought to himself the young hyenas' name._

 _"We have to find a away out of here," the fastest of the Guard said to Scar._

 _"You all have wasted your time coming here. The elephant you all were coming to save, is already in the Outlands," Minato said to them, getting their attention. "Our leader, Lord Kurama, had infiltrated the Pridelands 7 days ago, to see which of the animals would be good for hunting. He spotted an old and sickly elephant that was not long for this world."_

 _As he spoke, the lions paid careful attention. To know that a hyena had already been on their lands without them knowing, was shockingly upsetting._

 _"So Lord Kurama, came to the old elephant, and offered him a deal. To be escorted to the Outlands, and allow the hyenas to bless him for his many years of service to the Great Circle of Life. To send him on his way, to give up his ghost to the stars._

 _In exchange, when his body hits the earth, cold and dead, the hyenas will claim his flesh, and feed our young. The elephant had agreed to this, as he knew his body will keep us from coming back to the Pridelands for quite sometime. With the deal made, we needed to keep you all from getting in the way of the elephants decision," Minato explained._

 _"So you would lure us to this canyon, and your comrades would trap us in. You had a way out, that's why you weren't worried about being trapped in here," Mufasa spoke, finally getting it. The Guard all looked surprised by this._

 _Minato nodded. They all heard a howl._

 _"That's the signal Minato," one of the hyenas said. "The elephant is gone now. Time for us to leave."_

 _The all three sat down, closed their eyes, and bowed their heads. This action confused the lions, until they heard them speak._

 _"Noble Mzee Tembo, inaweza safari yako ya ulimwengu wa roho kuwa moja salama. Wewe ni huru sasa," Minato spoke in prayer.[1]_

 _"By nguvu za Babu, Bariki roho yako. Amina," all three hyenas said together, then they quickly left.[2]_

 _Leaving the lions to stare in wonder at what they had just witnessed._

 _It would be a little later that Scar used the 'Roar' to blast the rocks away to free them. When they exited the canyon, they all made their way back to Pride Rock. They just knew King Ahadi was not going to be pleased about this turn of events._

* * *

Mufasa remembered that event well. It was the second time they encountered the same hyena from 2 months prior, and first time that he and The Lion Guard had been outsmarted by same yellowed-furred hyena, who was identified as Minato. He realised that the other, older hyenas were taking advantage of the younger males observational skills, and quick-planning to organize how they would deal with Pridelands protectors.

Mufasa shook his head fondly at how he and the Guard thought they had Minato trapped in the small canyon, when in actuality Minato had planned to trap them there instead. And it worked.

It was bitter medicine to swallow, but that experience had humbled him and the other four of the Guards. Though Scar felt angered at having the same hyena that stopped him before from using the 'Roar', outmaneuver him and the others. Ultimately trapping them inside of the canyon, with the aid of two of his comrades.

And to add dirt onto injury, Minato explained that they had already had their prey in the Outlands. An old, sick elephant that was ready to die, and had chosen to let his body be eaten by the hyenas in the Outlands. That Minato and the other hyenas' job was to distract The Lion Guard, while the other ten hyenas escorted the old and sickly elephant back into the Outlands were the lions couldn't follow.

Mufasa had to really give it to them. Minato's pack were a lot more cleverer than the hyenas of The Elephant's Graveyard were, and they only took what they needed, and never more than that. They truly were a spirited bunch. Even Rafiki enjoys their company, tremendously.

He had just made it to the ledge, when he saw Scar clamped his jaws around Zazu.

"Scar," his brother turns to him, with a bored look on his face, "drop him," the king ordered.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty," Zazu commented, his beak poking out of Scar's mouth. After Scar spat him out, the Majordomo look at himself in disgust, being covered in Scar's drool.

"Why if it isn't my big brother, descending from up high to mingle with the commoners," Scar sarcastically spoke his greeting.

"Sarabi, Minato," Scar twitched at the hyena's name, "and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," Mufasa said frowning at his brother.

Scar had a faked surprised look on his face when he said, "That was today?" Then he proceeded to sharpen his claws on a nearby stone, "Oh I feel simply awful," ignoring Zazu's twitching. "Must have slipped by mind," he finishes, and looks back at his brother nonchalantly.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's _brother_ , _you_ should have been _first_ in line before the Hyena Clan showed up!" Zazu berated Scar, then quickly flew back to the safety of the king when Scar tried to bite him.

"Well I _was first_ in line, until the little _hairball_ was born," Scar spoke with disdain in his voice.

"That _hairball_ is my _son_ , and _your_ future _king_ ," Mufasa corrected his brother, looking rightfully upset with him.

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy then," Scar mockingly then replies, before turning to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me Scar!" Mufasa said angrily.

"Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me," he counters softly, but was still heard.

Mufasa roars angrily, moves to block Scars path, and get in his brother's face.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks growling at Scar.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Zazu makes himself known. "Pity, why not?" he asks looking disappointed.

"Well as far as brains go I've got the larger share, but when it comes to brute strength... well I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool," he says before finally leaving toward the open fields of the Savannah.

Mufasa and Zazu watches him go.

"There's one in every family sire. Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions," Zazu says sagely.

"What am I going to do with him," Mufasa wondered.

Zazu then smirks at his king and makes a suggestion. "He'd make a very good, handsome throw rug-"

"Zazu," Mufasa smirks at Zazu's advice.

"-and just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him," the Majordomo finishes, and Mufasa chuckles as they left, heading back to the den.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky when Minato and the hyenas made it back to the into what was now known as Hyena Territory, in the Western Pridelands. This part of the Pridelands was given to the Hyena Clan as a sign of good will to Minato's clan from the king. In exchange, the hyenas would divide their numbers to help King Mufasa patrol the western areas, and report their findings to him. Even if there is no activity.

As they made their way to the den, that was located near the Outlands, they all heard singing. The singing was coming from their den. The singing was so strong and so loud that Minato wouldn't be surprised if all of the animals in the pridelands, as well as the lions at Pride Rock had heard them. This was from the hyenas that couldn't make it to the ceremonies.

He smiled when he heard the the lead singer of this song was none other than his mate Kushina. When he and the others entered the area, they all split up to go to their respective mates, dug out holes to relax in, or to the groups that they socialize with. Minato went straight to his mate. She smiled at him, and nuzzled him before continuing with the song.

He sat down behind her and just listened to her beautiful voice, before he would join in the chorus part with the rest of the pack. Smiling at her with love in his eyes.

* * *

The animals of the Pridelands had stopped what they were currently doing, and listened to the song that the wind carried in their direction.

Mufasa and the lionesses all looked up from what they were doing, and turned to the mouth of their cave. They smiled and listened. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled at each other and said one name in unison.

"Kushina."

* * *

Back with the hyenas, with Kushina leading the song, all the hyenas began to sing again...

 **{Rythm of the Pridelands Soundtrack: Lea Halalela (Holy Land)}**

(Chorus-Hyenas)

Fatshe leso [Our land]  
Lea halalela [Is holy]  
(Repeat)

(Kushina)

Uli-buse le lizwe [You must rule this land]  
Izwe lethu [The land of the people]  
Mhlaba wethu [Soil of the people]  
Uli phathe Kahle [Handle it with care]  
Izwe lethu [This land of ours]  
Izwe lehtu [This land of ours]

(Chorus-Hyenas)  
Uzo libusa [You will rule]  
Le lizwe [This land]  
Uli buse kahle [Rule it with care]  
Uzo libusa [You will rule]  
Le lizwe [This land]  
Le lizwe [This land]

Fatshe leso [Our land] (The Hyenas)  
Lea halalela [Is holy] (Kushina)  
(Repeat)

(Kushina)

Uli-buse le lizwe [You must rule this land]  
lzwe lethu [The land of the people]  
Mhlaba wethu [Soil of the people]  
U'zuli qondise [Keep it in order]  
Izwe lethu [This land of ours]  
Izwe lethu [This land of ours]

(Chorus-Hyenas)  
Uzo libusa [You will rule]  
Le lizwe [This land]  
Uli buse kahle [Rule it with care]  
Uzo libusa [You will rule]  
Le lizwe [This land]  
Le lizwe [This land]

(Music plays as all of the hyenas move their heads to the music of their souls. Music that could be heard throughout all of the Western Pridelands, and into the rest of the Pridelands. All of the animals listened, and felt their own souls being moved by the powerful force of the Savannah's magic that was the hyenas song.

A song that was for Prince Simba.

At Pride Rock, the young prince stirred in his sleep. He had turned on his back, and pawed the air. The king and lionesses all smiled at this action. The song had touched the king's successor's soul as well. Soon enough, Simba settled back down, purring soundly in his mother's forelegs.

Sarabi licked her sleeping son lovingly, and Mufasa smiled brightly at the hyenas honoring his son. They all didn't make it to the presentation, but their blessings reached the young prince, none the less.)

(Chorus)

Fatshe leso [Our land] (The Hyenas)  
Lea halalela [Is holy] (Kushina)  
(Repeat)

(Scar had stopped walking when he heard the Hyena Clan singing. That song had touched his jealous heart, and black soul. So much so, that he quickly ran. He ran until he felt he was safe from that song... in the shadows of the Elephant's Graveyard.)

(Chorus-Hyenas)  
Uzo libusa [You will rule]  
Le lizwe [This land]  
Uli buse kahle [Rule it with care]  
Uzo libusa [You will rule]  
Le lizwe [This land]  
Uli buse kahle [Rule it with care]

(Repeat)

(Music slowly dies down and... ends)

Kushina lays down, having spent all of her energy singing, it was time for her to rest. Minato came over and rubbed Kushina's belly, lovingly before he and the rest of their clan followed her example. Before any of them could succumb to sleep in the bright sunlight, their ears perked up at hearing a familiar roar in the far distance. That roar was from their king. They all smiled. For within that roar was a message from King Mufasa, saying...

"Thank you."

 **There you go dear readers.**

 **The Prideland Hyena Clan is more on the spiritual side of the Great Circle of Life. Hence their respect for the old elephant, and for the song.**

 **Youtube this song (Rythm of the Pridelands Soundtrack: Lea Halalela (Holy Land)) and listen to it. It really is quite the music to show a bit of the customs and beliefs of these hyenas, and to give a little inside as to how their presence effects the Pridelands.**

 **Age wise, Mufasa, Scar, and the others in their age group are in their mid-30s. Minato's age group are in their mid-20's, just to give you an idea of how old they are.**

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **[1] Noble Elder Elephant, may your journey to the spirit world be a safe one. You are free now.**

 **[2] By the powers of the Ancestors, Bless your spirit. Amen.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, until next time,**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	4. TLK: Grave News

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **Grave News**

 **Flashback**

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _It's been two and a half months since the hyenas in the Outlands set foot in the Pridelands. In the outlands, the clan of hyenas, led by Lord Kurama and his mate Lady Tsunade, were sunbathing outside their underground den. It was a hot, but beautiful day._

 _Suddenly, every hyena became alert. All stood up, and looked to the east. The direction in which the Pridelands were located. There was an unsettling feeling coming from that direction. All of their marks began glowing brightly._

 _Lord Kurama's eyes went wide, and then he turned to the rest of his family. "Into the dens everybody! Now!" he shouted aloud, and the hyenas obeyed._

 _Once everyone were safely in their underground dens, they then heard a powerful roar that shook the ground above them. The young pups whined and buried their faces in their parents hides. To hide away from the terrible noise above ground._

 _When the noise finally stopped, 10 males left the den to scout out what that disturbance was. Among the 10 males was the young, yellowed-maned one called, Minato._

 _With Minato in the lead, the others flanked him in a 'V' like formation. Like when birds decide to flock to another area together. They all followed the scent, that was left by the disturbance in the air. To them, it smelled like... death._

 _When they neared the boarders of the Pridelands, they all saw a sight that made their hearts ache. Parts of the Pridelands, the boarder, and parts of the outlands were blown off. Utterly d_ _estroyed. It was a sad sight._

 _That wasn't the only thing destoyed either._

 _A little further ahead, along the boarder, lay four lions. The hyenas ran forward to them. When they got to them, the 10 hyenas gasped._

 _It was the four lions of The Lion Guard._

 _They lay there. None were moving. Their stomachs didn't rise or fall, to indicate they were alive. Minato walked over to one of them, and laid his head down on the chest area. He got up, looked at his companions, and sadly shook his head._

 _The hyenas decided to leave, and report back to Kurama and Tsunade. To inform them of their grave discovery._

 _The Lion Guard were no more._

* * *

The next day after the ceremony, Minato was escorting his pregnant mate to Pride Rock. Many of the animals they had passed greeted them warmly, and wished them well. The two returned the greetings before continuing on their way.

By the time the sun rose high into the sky, the two had made it to Pride Rock. They were greeted by a lioness they both recognized.

"Lord Minato and Lady Kushina," the lioness said happily. "What brings you two all the way here? And pardon my rudeness, but um..." she looked at the red-maned hyena, then yelled. "Kushina! Shouldn't you be back at your den resting? You are due to deliver in possible another 3 days time! You shouldn't be doing a whole lot of walking. Especially, from the Western Pridelands all the way to here!"

Kushina's smile dropped when her friend started yelling at her. She looked to her mate, only to receive an amused look that clearly said, 'I told you so'. She looks back at the lioness, lifts up her left paw, sticks it in her corresponding ear, and starts to clean it out. All the while looking at the lioness in a nonchalant way.

"Geeze Dhoruba, you think you could be any louder? I don't think the rest of the Pridelands heard that, ya know," Kushina said, smiling cheekily at the brown-furred lioness, then laughed. [1]

Dhoruba was a brown-furred, yellowed-eyed lioness. She was appointed by Mufasa, years ago, to be the Ambassador of the Pridelands to the Hyena Clan, and the neighboring prides outside of the kingdom. She was Mufasa and Sarabi's confidant and friend. She never abused her position, as she saw this as a privilege.

In going back and forth between the lions pride and the clan of hyenas, she had become friends with the two ruling hyenas.

Dhoruba gave Kushina a flat, unamused look at the females joke. When she rolled her eyes, as Minato chuckled beside his laughing mate.

"Alright, I'll bite.." the lioness began.

"Bite? I hope your not referring to me you'll be biting! Minato's the only one aloud to bite me and no one else!" Kushina stated quite firmly.

Two reactions happened. One, Minato turned his head to his mate so fast, one would have heard a snap, and blushed at her implied message. Two, Dhoruba went wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at what the female hyena had just said.

Kushina took in both their expressions, then she burst laughing out loud at them.

Minato's shoulders and ears fell in a slump at his mates jokes.

Dhoruba's head just fell in exasperation.

Both sporting sweat-drops on their faces as Kushina continues to laugh at them.

"We're here because Kushina insisted she sees our future king before she gives birth herself," Minato told his lioness friend.

"Very well, I'll inform their majesties at once." With that, the lioness turned back to climb the rocks and head back inside to let the king and queen know they have guests.

While she did that, Minato helped Kushina up the rocky path.

* * *

"Oh Sarabi, he's so adorable, ya know! Simba's his name right?" Kushina squealed quietly, at seeing the young prince asleep in his mother's forelegs.

"Right. And thank you Kushina, but I'm not the only one here who was blessed with a cub," the queen said kindly to her friend. She then gestures to the lioness at her side. She too had a cub that was sound asleep.

"Sarafina, you too! That amazing, ya know! Boy or girl?" she asked excitedly.

Minato and Mufasa both watched the females interact with each other, and chuckled at Kushina's excitement.

"Thank you. It's a girl, and her name is Nala," Sarafina said, smiling at her sleeping cub.

"They both are so adorable. It would be something if they were to grow up together and one day become mates, ya know," the female hyena went on, not seeing the looks of passed between the three lionesses Sarabi, Sarafina, and Dhoruba, who was sitting beside Kushina.

"You know Kushina," Sarabi started, gaining the hyena's attention, "you should start thinking of names to name your litter too."

"Oh, Minato and I have already." She looks at Dhoruba and smiles, "We want to name our first son and daughter after you, but in our clan's tongue. Your name means storm. So their names will be Arashi and Tsunami."

Dhoruba looked shocked, and then smiled happily. "Oh, Kushina. I would be honored."

"The other names we decided to wait and see the others genders first when they're born," Kushina says.

"That's a good idea. You don't want to have all boy names if you end up having more girls, and vice-versa," Sarafina said.

"Yeah," the hyena says, as she gently rubs a now awake Simba's head. "Prince Simba, I hope you and my pups can become friends." Kushina then leans closer to both Sarabi and Sarafina, lifts up her right paw to whisper, and asks quietly, "By the way, does it really hurt?"

Dhoruba having heard it as well, looked stunned along side the queen and Sarafina. The three of them noticed Kushina's grimaced look, and they started to smile.

"Wow," Dhoruba quietly chuckles a little.

"Amazing," Sarafina does so as well.

"So, there's something that actually scares you, Kushina!" the queen says quietly, with a pleased smile on her face.

"Kushina it's time to go," Minato called out to her.

"Right, well we're off. Back to the den," Kushina says. She and Dhoruba got up and headed to the entrance of Pride Rock, were Minato and Mufasa were waiting.

* * *

"You didn't have to escort us all the way back, Dhoruba," Minato said as they entered their territory.

"I know, but I wanted to stretch my legs a bit. Well here's were I leave you. I'll be back in 3 or 4 days to see your first litter Kushina," the lioness says before turning back, and heading towards her lands.

"Safe trip home Dhoruba dear!" Kushina called back, and she and Minato made their way back to the den.

* * *

 **4 days later**

Mufasa had just came out of the den along with Dhoruba.

"Well, Kushina should have given birth to her litter by now," the king says.

"If she has, then they would be sending a messenger over to let us know that it is alright to come over, " the ambassador replies.

Mufasa rumbles his agreement. He then spotted something in the distance, running towards them. As it got closer they could make out that it was a hyena from the clan.

The hyena stopped by the Water-hole to get a quick drink, and then ran the rest of the way to Pride Rock. He got to the base and looked up at Mufasa and Dhoruba. He bowed to them and then raised his head to see them.

"King Mufasa, I am sorry to inform you of some grave news your majesty," he spoke.

Mufasa and Dhoruba had moved down to the base of Pride Rock, so the hyena wouldn't have to yell out loud.

"What grave news have you to deliver, friend hyena?" Mufasa asked.

"Lady Kushina had given birth to a litter of 4 pups at sunset of last night. Master Rafiki was there to help deliver them," the hyena said. He took a deep breath and continued, "As of, before the sun had risen, this morning, all four pups were declared... dead," he lowers his head.

Mufasa, Dhoruba, and some of the lionesses that had come out of the cave to hear the news, including Sarabi and Sarafina, all gasped in shocked surpise, and sadness began to build in each of their beings.

"Master Rafiki, noticed that the pups were breathing irregularly, and asked to stay the night. Just to see if they would live. Lord Minato granted it. Before sunrise, the pups were not breathing at all."

The lions of Pride Rock lowered their heads in mourning. Some of them have already teared up at this grave news. Mufasa's expression was hard to read, and Dhoruba was trying to keep herself from tearing up, and failing.

"Lord Minato says if you wish to come over, then you are more than welcome to. King Mufasa, I am to be your escort to the Western Pridelands if you so desire."

Mufasa thinks on the hyenas words, then gives his reply. "Dhoruba, a few of the lionesses, and I will go to the Hyena Clan. The rest of you, stay here until I return. Sarabi will organize your hunting party."

The Queen nods, as does the rest of the pride. Mufasa turns back to the hyena.

"Please, take us to your leaders, friend hyena," he asks.

The hyena bows, then takes off in a sprint, with the king, the ambassador, and 3 lionesses following him back to the Western Pridelands.

* * *

 **1 month later**

Even after word got out that the pups of the Hyena Clan leader didn't make it, life in the Pridelands continued. Some of the animals gave their condolences to the pair. They were received well enough.

Minato and Kushina did mourn the loss of their pups, but finally were able to move on with their lives. They continued to help out in their clan and with the patrols. They both fully believed that the Great Spirits had plans for their pups, and that this was also a test of their faith in them.

As the days rolled on the season turned from dry, to pouring down raining. On a particular storming day, in a big tree, was Rafiki drawing within his tree.

"Hmm mm, Hehehehe," he laughs as he thumbs some mango juice, and draws a mane on the head of lion image. "Simba," he simply says, and chuckles.

 **There you go dear readers.**

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **[1] Dhoruba means storm.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, until next time,**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	5. TLK: Power Denied

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **Power Denied**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _The hyenas decided to leave, and report back to Kurama and Tsunade. To inform them of their grave discovery._

 _The Lion Guard were no more._

 _As they prepared to leave the area, their marks began glowing. Each one glowed so brightly that it caused the hyenas pain. They started whimpering at the pain._

 _The sky overhead suddenly became filled with dark clouds. Each hyena looked up from their positions and saw the clouds take shape. Five, distinctive, lion-shaped clouds._

 _They all stared wide-eyed, and in awe at the sight of the five lion spirits._

 _"By the spirits! Are they the Lion Elders?!" a hyena close to Minato asked._

 _"It would appear so, but what are they doing here?" Minato asked._

 _His question was answered, as the Lion Elders converged onto a single point on the ground. The hyenas ran forward, into the Pridelands to see what was going on._

 _The made it to a large stone, and peaked out from behind it. What they saw, made them gasp in horror._

 _Surrounded by the Elders was an unconscious Prince Scar, Leader of the Lion Guard. Standing off to the side was King Ahadi and Prince Mufasa, looking on helplessly as the Elders growled angrily at the passed out lion before them._

 _Their glowing marks brought the Elders attention to them, as well as the King and his son. Ahadi was about to attack the hyenas, but was stopped by one of the Elders cloudy paw._

 _" **Stay put, King Ahadi,** " the past King's voice boomed with authority. " **Come, come forward friend hyenas, friends of the Great Circle of Life. Do not be fearful. Come and bare witness to the trials and punishment of the betrayer,** " the Elder gestured calmly to the 10 hyenas._

 _Ahadi and Mufasa were in awe at how the former King treated the hyenas from the Outlands, with kindness, and respect. The two couldn't wrap their minds on what the Elder called them._

 _" 'Friend hyenas, friends of the Great Circle of Life'? What does the Elder mean?" Mufasa muttered, but sadly Ahadi didn't have an answer._

 _The 10 hyenas cautiously came forward, knowing to never disobey a Great Spirit. No matter which animal spirit may be speaking to you. They walked calmly into the circle, and sat down. Surrounding the still unresponsive dark-maned lion._

 _All bore witnessed the horrifying show of the Elders, stripping the Lion Guard Mark from Scar's shoulder. They then took away the power of the Roar from Scar, which made the hyenas look terrified at such a thing happening._

 _As a result in taking away the roar, Scar became weakened by this event. When all was done, the hyenas told by the Elders to return to their clan, and speak to the Clan Leaders of what they have witnessed this very day. That the Leader of the Lion Guard destroyed the Guard and has been punished by the Elders._

 _The hyenas all bowed to the five Great Spirits, then left. Hurrying back to the Outlands to do as they were told to do._

 _. . ._

 _Mufasa watched the hyenas leave, then turned his attention back to his younger brother, who was just now waking up. The Elders had ascended back into the clouds, leaving the lean form of his brother behind._

 _"What happened, Scar? Why did you destroy The Guard?" an angry Ahadi asked. Mufasa made sure that Scar could not escape._

 _The former Leader of the Guard sighed knowing, instinctively, that the power he once possess was now gone, spoke the truth._

 _. . ._

 _The hyenas, was a mile into the Outlands when they heard two angry lion roars behind them. They didn't bother looking back. They continued on their way._

 _They made is back to the clan. They informed Lord Kurama and Lady Tsunade of what all has transpired in the Pridelands. Done with their report, Kurama dismissed them, and called for a gathering._

 _As the hyenas all formed a large circle on top of their den, Kurama and Tsunade both started the prayer. All of the clan prayed together:_

 _Tunaomba kwa maisha ya nne Scar alikuwa na kuchukuliwa. [1]_

 _Tunaomba kwa nafsi zao na kuwa nyota miongoni mwa roho Mkuu. [2]_

 _Tunaomba kwamba Pridelands si kuteseka kwa vitendo Scar ya. [3]_

 _By roho Mkuu wa milele hekima, tunaomba kwamba simba nne na hatimaye kupata amani katika dunia ijayo. [4]_

 _Amina._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

As the rain continued, the Hyena Clan found themselves in the safety of their underground dens. Away from the rains, and among friends and playmates for the little ones.

Minato, the leader of the Clan, was strolling around the den. Walking through the twisting and turnings in the underground caverns they made years ago. Making his rounds, and checking on different families to be sure they were alright. And having to chuckle at some of the pups complaining at having to be inside because of the storm.

As he finished with his rounds, he headed back to his section of the den. Where his mate and a young pup were waiting for him. He entered the cavern and was immediately greeted by a happy bark from a small, dark furred pup, with streaks of yellow already showing, running down his spine. Eyes that were just as blue as his were, and had a lot of energy to burn off.

This pup was named, Naruto.

He was the pup of Minato's distant male, look-a-like cousin and best friend, Kasi [5], and Kushina's sister, Mawimbi [6]. The two gave birth to Naruto about five days before Prince Simba was born.

When Minato and Kushina lost their pups a month ago, Kasi and Mawimbi came to them about a week later and asked if they would consent to becoming Naurto's godparents. This request shocked the mated leaders. So much that they felt in their hearts that they couldn't say no. So, after making sure it was okay with Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina said yes.

Since then, both mated pairs have been looking after pup, and Naruto grew to believe he had two sets of parents. He was really happy.

To Minato and Kushina, this is good practice for them, for when they do decide to try to have pups again later on. For now they will just have fun helping in raising Naruto.

If only fate wasn't sometimes cruel.

Before the rains came, Naruto's parents were on patrol with a few other hyenas, when they were attacked by the hyenas from the graveyard. Both sides suffered casualties, and sadly, Naruto's parents happened to be among the casualties on their side.

Minato and Kushina wept for the loss of their closes family members, Naruto's parents. From that point onto now Minato and Kushina both agreed that they will raise Naruto, and named him their heir to the Leader of the Clan. Though both agreed to make the announcement after the rains had stopped. They wanted the rest of the Pridelands to know of the good news.

As Minato came into the den, Naruto ran around his legs, and under his belly. Minato smiled at the pup, as he came over and laid down beside Kushina. Naruto went to climb onto Minato's back, and started pulling on his ear. Minato laughed at how much Naruto wanted to play with him. Kushina just scooted closer to her mate, and dozed off to sleep. Smiling at the sounds of Naruto and Minato together.

* * *

The rains had finally stopped after another 2 days, and the Clan were eager to get back out into the open land again. Almost immediately, the pups wanted to go splashing into the mud puddles and get dirty. Some actually succeeded.

Naruto was carried by Minato to their topside den. He was put in between Minato's paws, Minato laid down, and began cleaning up his son, his heir.

"Pa, why am I getting a bath now? I'm only going to get dirty again," The young heir asked innocently.

"Because son, once we're done announcing you as the next leader of the clan, your mother and I are taking you to see King Mufasa, The Lion King of the Pridelands," Minato answered patiently.

"Does the King rule over the Western Pridelands, too?"

"Yes he does, Naruto. In fact, it was King Mufasa who gave the Western territories of the Pridelands to us, as a sign of good will towards us."

"Wow."

"He even has a son, who is prince of the Pridelands about your age, too," Kushina came in and settled beside her mate.

"We hope the two of you will get along. His name is Simba, and is the future ruler of the Pridelands. The two of you may end up working together to keep the peace in the lands," Minato said, now licking Naruto's head.

Naruto listened to his parents every word, and hoped he didn't screw this meeting up with the King and his court. But first, he had to be announced to the Clan as the new heir of Minato and Kushina.

* * *

Later that day, Minato carried Naruto in his mouth, by his scuff, towards Pride Rock. The reason for this, was to Keep Naruto clean and to make sure he wasn't tempted to go and jump into a puddle.

They made it to Pride Rock, and were greeted by the King himself. Minato put Naruto on the ground, and all three bowed before the King.

"Welcome Lord Minato and Lady Kushina, what brings you both all the way here to Pride Rock? Ho ho, and who is this little fellow?" Mufasa greeted them, and chuckled as he bent down to get a closer look at the hyena pup.

Naruto almost ran behind his dad to hide from the huge King in front of him. The warm chuckle was the only thing that stopped him from running. He shyly smiled back at the King, and instinctively hunched over until his belly touched the ground, in a submission gesture. "H-hello, your M-Majesty."

"And polite, too," Mufasa smiled at them.

"This is Naruto, my King. He is the Heir of the Pridelands Hyena Clan. We came to properly introduce him to his current ruler, and possibly his future ruler?" Minato inquired.

"Well, let's not stand out here much longer shall we." With that, Mufasa turned and headed up to Pride Rock. The hyenas following after him, with Naruto being carried by Minato again.

* * *

Later, just outside the lion's den, Simba and Naruto had become fast friends, and were already running around with Simba's other friend, Nala at the entrance. Minato and Kushina smiled at the sight, as did the pride of lions.

A lion cub and a hyena pup, playing together on Pride Rock. Under the watchful eyes of Dhoruba, who was asked by Minato and Kushina to be Naruto's godmother. Dhoruba was surprised by the request, as was the rest of the pride. After the two hyenas explained how Naruto came into their care, did Dhoruba agreed to be Naruto's godparent.

Naruto was happy to meet the lioness that was close friends with his parents. They had told him that she would be his godmother. Someone who would look out for him until he was older, if anything happens to them.

As the hyenas made their way back to their territory before dark, Naruto waved goodbye to Simba and Nala, and promised to always remain their friend. The two pairs of parents smiled at the promise their sons had made that day.

A friendship between lion and hyena.

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **So I do apologize to any Swahili reader out there if I got the translation wrong.**

 **[1] We pray for the four lives Scar had taken.**

 **[2] We pray for their souls to become stars among the Great Spirits.**

 **[3] We pray that the Pridelands don't suffer for Scar's actions.**

 **[4] By the Great Spirits everlasting wisdom, we pray that the four lions to finally find peace in the next world.**

 **Amen.**

 **[5] Kasi means speed**

 **[6] Mawimbi means waves**


	6. TLK: A Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **A Newcomer**

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _3 years_ _ago_**

 _King Ahadi's death was sudden, and the Pridelands mourned the loss of their King. It was nearly a month later when the Queen, asked her eldest son, Mufasa, to take the throne. For she just couldn't bare the weight of it all without her beloved mate by her side._

 _She believed that Mufasa could rule the Kingdom well, and that his father would be pleased. With his mothers blessings, Mufasa agreed to ascend to the throne._

 _In less that a week, Mufasa's coronation began. All of the animals of the Kingdom were present, to welcome their new King. It was dark out, and they waited patiently for the sun to rise._

 _As they spotted the light appearing from behind the horizon, the Queen roared her descension, to the throne. As the sun peaked over the horizon, Mufasa let out a mighty roar, that could be heard from miles within the Pridelands._

 _The sun rose, and a new King was made._

 _The animals rejoiced to their new King. Mufasa stood there, tall and steadfast. He watched all of the cheering animals. From the jumping monkeys that were near Pride Rock, to the elephants trumpeting in the back of the crowds. Even the Hyena that sat on the rock behind everyone lo-._

 _Mufasa turned his head fast and spotted a lone Hyena. Even from this distance, he recognized the yellow-furred, blue eyed hyena._

 _"Minato?" he whispered in confusion._

 _As if the rival predator could have heard him over all of the animals cheers, he saw Minato bowing his head to him. Then turned and ran back into the high grass, and disappeared. His pelt allowed him to blend in with the grass, that he would be long gone by the time Mufasa would give chase._

 _As the animals, and his pride, continued to cheer, he couldn't help but wonder to himself._

 _'Can these hyenas really be friends, like the elders said they were?'_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Out in near the Savannah Desert, a man made contraption, called a train, was speeding on the tracks. The train was transporting a some animals through Africa to the Wild Life Reservation.

While the train was moving fast, near the animals section, a cage wasn't strapped down properly, and was shaking badly. The cage, across from it, had a lion in it. He watched with wide-eyes and dread as the strap came undone, the cage was thrown out of the open side car, and into the desert.

"Jambazi!" the lion called out, as the train continued to move further, and further away, until there was out of sight. [1]

The creature within the cage laid there, waiting for death to come and claim him, when he heard voices coming his way.

"Hey, Timon, look! What do you suppose that is?" a loud boisterous voice said.

"How should I know Pumbaa? Let's have a look see," the other voice said.

He heard them approaching and waited for them to come into view. On the other side of the bars appeared a Meerkat and a Warthog.

Now, Jambazi is a wild animal. Even after the two-leggers rescued him. He simple refused to be tamed when they took him form his jungle home. He had become friends with a male lion on the way to Africa, but that was it.

As he looked at them, they started to become fearful of the sight of him. He had to think fast if he didn't want to die in this cage. Then, an idea came to him.

"Listen, Meerkat, and Warthog," he spoke in a deep voice. "If you get me out of this cage, I promise on my life that I won't eat you both."

The two shaking prey looked at each other, then back at the caged beast.

"R-r-really?" Timon questioned.

The creature nodded.

"Y-you promise?" Pumbaa asked.

The creature inside the cage puts his right paw over his chest, raised his left paw, and closes his green eyes.

"I swear on my mothers grave, Great Spirits rest her soul, that I, Jambazi, will never attempt to eat either Pumbaa and Timon, should they release me from this cage," Jambazi swore.

The two looked at each other again, then nodded their shaking heads.

"Deal," they said.

Jambazi sighed in relief.

After the third attempt, they managed to open the cage, and Jambazi leapt out of it, into the open. Timon and Pumbaa marveled at the sight of the creature they had just released, as he gazed back at them.

"Many thanks," he bows to them, then looks up at them. "So, do you know of a good jungle nearby for me to hunt in?" he asked.

* * *

In the Pridelands, laughter could be heard, as the two heirs of the Pridelands and the Hyena Clan were playing in the tall grass together, under the watchful eye of Dhoruba. She had taken to cubsitting as Mufasa and Minato were discussing ways on how to stop the Graveyard Hyenas from their constant poaching in the Pridelands.

She was then joined by Sarafina, and her daughter, Nala.

"Hi, Ms. Dhoruba," Nala greeted.

"Well, hello dear."

"Go on, Nala. We'll be right here watching," Sarafina said.

Nala smiled, and ran off to play with Simba and Naruto.

"Who would have ever thought it, huh? A lion cub and hyena pup, playing together without a care in the world," Sarafina said, watching the little ones.

"I know what you mean. Remember when we where younger, and King Ahadi would pace the cave and mutter about how the Great Kings of the past could respect the Outlands Hyenas when they were stealing from the Pridelands?" Dhoruba giggled.

"Oh yes, he looked so put out at that, and the Queen had to, sometimes, tell him to just go lay down and quit acting like a drama king."

Both lionesses giggled, as the cubs came running up to them.

"Hey, Auntie Ruba! Can you tell us a story, please!" Naruto bouncing round.

"Yeah! One with adventure!" Simba crouched down like he was going to pounce.

"Or one with far away places!" Nala added.

"Mmm, let me see," Dhoruba thought for a moment, before quickly grabbing Naruto, by surprise, and putting him between her paws.

She then proceeded to give him a bath, while he complained that he had one before ha got here. Simba and Nala laughed at his whining.

"Mmm, this should do," Dhoruba said, as she kept her godson from fleeing form his bath. "This is the story of The Great Draught."

* * *

"I can set up some sentries along the northern boarders to help keep an eye out for more of-"

"If you do that, then your clan will almost be unprotected. Minato, you and your clan are already stretched thin as it is. I really do appreciate the added help, but don't do so if it will hurt your clan in the long run."

Minato bowed to the King.

"As you wish," he then looks up at his friend. "but I sometimes wish your brother would help out more with the patrolling."

"As do I," Mufasa sighs. "So what's your plans for tomorrow?"

"I plan on being on patrol with a few of the guards at the southern boarders."

"Mm, that sounds like a plan. I had planned to do some patrolling myself."

"If you want, I could have at least two hyenas give you reports when you happen upon the area they're stationed at?" he suggested, looking a little hopeful.

Mufasa chuckles. "You are determined to help me in anyway, huh?"

"I'm trying to be a good friend and ally. The Pridelands still needs its King, and if we hyenas can be of any help of keeping you alive, then so be it."

"Very well, then, I'll accept the gesture, Minato."

"Thank you, my King."

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **So I do apologize to any Swahili reader out there if I got the translation wrong.**

 **[1] Rogue**


	7. TLK: Can't Wait To Be King

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **Can't Wait To Be King**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **3 years ago**_

 _King Mufasa made his way out to the western parts of the Pridelands, towards the Outlands. As he got closer, he spotted three Hyenas from the Outlands at the boarder. Waiting for him._

 _Zazu had earlier, told him that the hyenas' leader wanted a audience with the new King of the Pridelands. Mufasa was at first sceptical, but decided to at least hear the leader out._

 _He arrived at the boarders. The three hyenas stood up to greet him._

 _"Greetings, King Mufasa," Minato said, Mufasa had guessed. "I am Minato. These two are Shikaku and Inoichi. We are to escort you to our clan leaders, Lord Kurama and Lady Tsunade. I must warn you, that it will take a good while to get there, so I hope that you have had something to eat and drink before we leave."_

 _"I'm afraid I didn't have neither before I arrived here, uh... friend hyena," Mufasa tried out this phrase the Great Elders used years ago._

 _It looked like that was the right thing to say, because at first, the hyenas were looking at him with apprehension. Now they smiles forming on their muzzles._

 _Minato walked to a boulder nearby, and pulled out a zebra leg. Brought it over and laid it before the king, and remained low, as he moved away form it. When he was back with his teammates, he spoke._

 _"This should hold you over until we get to the den. Also," he pointed with his paw to the right. "there's a small waterhole just right there. Once you are full, we'll be on our way, your Majesty."_

 _Mufasa couldn't detect any deceit in his words, and nodded his thanks. He bit into the zebra leg, and began eating. Once he was done, and drank his fill, he nodded to the hyenas that he was ready._

 _The Shikaku and Inoichi stationed themselves on either side of Mufasa's flanks. Leaving plenty of room for the king to move about, while Minato was in front. They all turned in the direction they would take. Minato turned his head to look at the lion behind him._

 _"Stay in-between us, and follow along," Minato said._

 _Mufasa nodded, then followed after Minato took of running, with the two hyenas bringing up the rear._

 _Into the Outlands..._

* * *

 _Minato wasn't lying when he said it would take a while to get there, but when they did reach the den, Mufasa was wide-eyed at seeing so many hyenas in one place. He saw how some of them ran in and out of holes in the ground, and how some were teaching others how to track and pounce._

 _Mufasa was a little unnerved when some of them had stopped doing what they were doing, to see him approaching them. They made way for the Hyenas escorting the King to their leaders._

 _As he walked, some of them showed him respect by bowing to him, as he passed. He noticed some of the pups, looked up at him in awe. He silently chuckled at their wide yes. So full of innocence._

 _"The pups have never been this close to a lion before," Minato's voice was heard from beside him. Mufasa restrained himself from jumping at the sudden appearance of the lead hyena._

 _"I have to be honest as well, I have never been this close to a hyena pup before either," Mufasa mused._

 _"Then this will be a learning experience for the two of you," Minato smiled at him. "And, fair warning, they do tend to bite. So don't take too much offense to them, please?"_

 _"I'll try not to," Mufasa responded._

 _"We've arrived," Minato announced, stopping them at the entrance of the large cave._

 _Shikaku and Inoichi made their way into the cave, to announce the King's arrival. A few moments later, Mufasa heard movement coming from within the cave._

 _He watched as a large red paw appeared out of the dark cave. As more of the hyena came into view, Mufasa was thoroughly shocked to the appearance of the Hyena Leader's size._

 _Kurama was almost as tall as Mufasa himself. He never imagined a Hyena could ever get that big. He takes in Kurama's red pelt, and sees a lot of graying, and his once dark face, was now completely gray. Mufasa also noted that Kurama's muscles were now more lean, indicating that this hyena's time was fast approaching. He looked the Clan Leader in the eye, as Minato introduced them, and nods in respect to the old hyena before him._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 **6 months later**

It was early in the morning. The sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon yet, and Naruto was wide awake. He knew what today was. It was the day when dad and King Mufasa would show Simba and him the Prideland Kingdom!

There's was just one thing though, he ran back to the den. When he got there, he that Minato was still sleeping soundly by Kushina. Naruto smiled at them and wagged his tail.

He really did feel like the luckiest hyena pup in all of the Pridelands to have two great parents who loves him. Sure, at times he does miss his other parents, but he knows that they're in a much better place and are watching over him from the stars.

He smiled at the thought. He then, quietly padded over to his pa. Normally, he would be loud to get him to wake up, but today would be a special day for them, so he decided, to not be so loud.

"Dad. Come on, Dad. Wake up," Naruto said quietly, while nudging his father awake.

Minato blinked his eyes, and looked at wide awake blue eyes staring at him.

"N-Naruto?" he asked sleepily.

"Come on, Dad! Today's the day!" Naruto quietly said, bouncing in place.

Minato looked outside their topside den to see that it was still dark out. He sighs, and turns back to Naruto.

"Naruto, bado ni giza nje. Ni mapema mno kwenda popote bado, mwana. Jaribu kupata usingizi zaidi," Minato says, closing his eyes, speaking in the old tongue. [1]

"Lakini, Dad! Kama sisi kurudi kulala, tutakosa fursa yetu ya kukutana na Simba na baba yake," Naruto whined a bit. [2]

"Mimi nina uhakika King na mkuu vijana huwezi kuwa na tamaa kama sisi kuonyesha up marehemu, Naruto. Sasa, kuja hapa, na kurudi kulala, au mama yako mapenzi kuamka. Na know wako jinsi yeye anapata wakati yeye ni haina kuamka asili," Minato patted the space beside him gently. [3]

Naruto sighs in defeat, and walks over to his father. He snuggles up to him, and lays down beside him. Propping his head on Minato's stomach, he felt Minato's head moved to lay on his flank.

He closes his eyes, but can't help but ask one more thing.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Will you wake me when the sun comes up," he asks innocently.

Minato smiles at his pup. "Yes, Naruto. I will wake you at sun up."

"Okay," and Naruto falls back to sleep.

Unaware that his best friend at Pride Rock had just woken up, and made his way out of Pride Rock to see the land. Then runs back into the cave to wake his dad.

* * *

As the sun started rising over the horizon, Naruto was woken up, by his fathers' gently licks on his face.

"Time to wake up sleepy head," Minato chuckled at his pup, who yawned. "After you eat, then we'll go meet up with Mufasa and Simba."

Naruto nods then sets about eating the Gazelle leg they had left over form a few nights ago.

"After you're done eating and getting a drink at the river, then we will go meet up with Mufasa and Simba," Minato said.

He got a happy nod from Naruto, and laughed a bit.

* * *

Minato and Naruto met up with Mufasa and Simba, and the four continued their walk, as the boys' fathers showed them the Pridelands. Comparing sizes Naruto was somewhat smaller that Simba, despite being born before the prince. It's just a species thing, to which Naruto didn't really care too much about.

Simba was Naruto's best friend, and that is that!

"The Western Pridelands are still apart of the Prideland Kingdom, Prince Simba. It's just that it's now under the control of the Prideland Hyena Clan. We still live under the King's rule," Minato said.

"The Western Pridelands were given to the Hyena Clan as a sign of good faith, and an alliance between the two species," Mufasa says.

"And this happened 3 years ago? Wow!" was Simba's response.

"Hey look Dad! The Antelope!" Naruto excited pointed to, as the herd passed them.

Minato chuckles at his son's enthusiasm.

"Everything you boys see here, exist together, in a delicate balance. As King or Clan Leader, we need to we need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant, to the leaping Antelope," Mufasa told Simba and Naruto.

"But, Mufasa, don't we eat the Antelope?" Naruto asked the king, who chuckled at the pup.

"Yes, Naruto, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the Antelope eat the grass," Mufasa tells both boys.

"And so, boys," the young ones turn to Minato, "we are all connected, in the Great Circle of Life."

* * *

When Zazu alerted the King and Clan Leader to the other hyenas that were in the Pridelands, Mufasa ordered Zazu to take the boys back to Pride Rock, while he and Minato went to deal with the other hyenas.

"Pft, I never get to go anywhere," Simba complained.

"Oh, young master, one day you'll be king," Zazu spoke up, flying over the two youngsters. "Then you can chase _those_ slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

"Or at least until you have to _go_ to the bush, again," Naruto added, smirking at the prince.

"What?!" Simba looked aghast at what Naruto just said.

Naruto starts talking, ignoring Simba's look with a smile. "King Simba, chasing the other hyena clan out of the Pridelands, when 'Uh, oh! Ah, a bush!' he breaks off his chase to go set the river free in the bu- Aah!" Naruto starts running away from the angry cub.

Simba gave chase. "Get back here Naruto, so I can set the river free on YOU!" he yelled, trying to catch the slippery, laughing hyena pup.

"No thanks! I already had a bath, and your river smells funny. Smells like old mildew on a rhino's bu-"

"ROAR!" Simba tried to roar to silence laughing hyena from finishing that line, and redoubled his efforts to catch the pup.

Naruto laughed hysterically, while remained running in front of the prince, and a safe distance as well.

Zazu, from the sky, smirked and shook his head at the antics of the two youths.

' _At least they're heading in the direction of Pride Rock,_ ' he thought, following them.

* * *

When they reached Pride Rock, Simba said he was going to go visit his uncle Scar. Naruto said he was going to go find Dhoruba. They separated at the base of Pride rock.

Naruto found Dhoruba laying down with Sarabi and Sarafina. Nala was there too.

"Hey auntie!" Naruto happily called out. He ran to the brown-furred lioness, and rubbed up against her.

"Well, hello there my little ball of sunshine," she laughs, pulling the pup into her embrace. "What are you doing here today?"

"We, Simba and I, were with Dad and Mufasa earlier, until they had to deal with the hyenas from the other clan," Naruto answered.

"Well, I'm sure that they will take care the situation. With those two working together, they can solve about almost any problem here in the Pridelands," Sarabi says.

"So, while you're getting a bath young pup, you can tell us how your day has been before your father was called away," Dhrouba said, then starts to clean Naruto's fur.

Naruto sighs, knowing he can't escape his godmother's paws, goes on to tell what happened that day to the lionesses.

* * *

A little later, Simba comes running down the slope to where his friends and mother were. He slows down into a trot, when he sees Naruto doing a dance of some kind in front of Dhoruba, Sarafina, and Nala.

His mother was asleep on a nearby rock.

Dhoruba was giggling, because Naruto was making funny faces, while doing the strange dance he was doing.*

Nala was getting a bath from her mother, and was laughing at goofy Naruto.

He walks past Naruto to speak to Nala.

"Hi, Nala."

"Hi, Simba."

"Come on, I just heard about this great place," he whispered to her.

"Simba, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath," she gritted her teeth at him.

"I already had my bath!" Naruto loudly said, after spinning twice in a circle, which woke up Sarabi.

"And it's time for yours," she says.

That was all the warning Simba got before he was snatched up by the queen, and given a bath. Naruto laughed at the princes whining, while still dancing.

"MOM! Mom, you're messing up my mane."

He looked disgruntled at his mother, while she smiled at him. He was able to get out of her paws, and land beside a bowing Naruto, who had just finished his dance.

"OK, OK, I'm clean! Can we go now?" he asks while trying to straighten back his mane.

"So, where are we going? It better not be any place dumb," Nala said.

"No, it's really cool," Simba says.

"So, where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asks, and Simba looks a bit uncomfortable at first.

"Oh," then he brightens up, "around the waterhole," he answers quickly.

Naruto and Nala both make faces at the mentioned name.

"The Waterhole!" they both said in unison.

Simba's ears fall at hearing them speak together, then he smiles at his mom and turns to them.

"What's so great about the waterhole?" Nala asks.

"I'll show you when we get there," Simba whispered to the two of them, through gritted teeth.

Naruto and Nala looks at each other in realization.

"Oh!" they said, silently.

"Uh, Mom, Ms. Dhoruba, can Naruto and I go with Simba?" Nala asks the two adults for her and Naruto.

Naruto looks at his godparent with a hopeful look.

Sarafina and Dhoruba looks at one another, then looks to their queen.

"Well, what do you think Sarabi?" Dhoruba asks.

Sarabi looks thoughtful with a smile, as the two cubs and pup comes up to her. "Well..."

"PLEASE?" Simba, Naruto, and Nala show their toothy smiles.

"It's all right with me..."

The three kids cheered, and started to run off.

"... as long as Zazu goes with you," Sarabi finishes with a knowing smile.

The kids halted and looked at each other in horror.

"Oh... not Zazu," Simba complains, and Naruto's head falls forward in a slump.

* * *

Naruto burst out laughing at what Zazu said about Simba and Nala being betrothed to each other. He ended up rolling on the ground holding his sides when the two made yuck noises.

When he was finally done, he noticed some of the Prideland animals singing a song. He looks up at the and sees Zazu being held in place by a pair of monkeys.

He turns around and sees the animals gathering on top of each other, and at the very top of an Ostrich was Simba and Nala, singing: Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be King.

~Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, he just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... Just can't wait To be king!~

As the animals all lost balance, and started to fall, Naruto spotted where the two lion cubs were making a get away, and took off after them. He caught up to them, and they all ran as fast as they could, heading north.

They ran a good distance before they stopped, and laughed at ditching Zazu.

"All right it worked," Simba said to them.

"We lost him," Nala said.

"I am a genius," Simba boastfully said.

Naruto noticed that, that did not sit too well with Nala.

"Hey genius, it was my idea," she says, glaring at Simba.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh, yeah.."

Simba tried to pounce Nala, only to end up being pinned to the ground by Nala, who chuckled.

"Pinned ya!" she smiled at him.

Naruto, in true Naruto Fashion, danced around the two, smiling and singing: ~You got beat by a girl! You got beat by a girl! You got beat by a girl!~

Simba not liking this position, especially in front of Naruto...

"Let me up," he pushes Nala off of him.

Nala got off, looking smug, Naruto stopped singing, and watched Simba trying to pounce Nala again. Instead, they rolled right off the ground, and down the slope. Naruto followed after them.

By the time they got to the ground, Nala had Pinned Simba again, and Naruto came sliding in when he heard Nala saying:

"Pinned ya, again!"

She looked smug at him, while the prince frowned up at her. Naruto, however...

~You got beat by a girl! You got beat by a girl! You got beat by a girl!~

Then a noise caught their attention. The three Pridelanders cautiously walks up to a skull of a large dead animal.

"This is it. We made it," Simba says quietly to them.

They all look over the large bone, "Whoa!" was all they could say. They saw bones of elephants from miles around.

They had made it to...

The Elephant's Graveyard.

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **So I do apologize to any Swahili reader out there if I got the translation wrong.**

 **[1]** **Naruto, it's still dark out. It's too early to go anywhere yet, son. Try to get some more sleep.**

 **[2] But, Dad! If we go back to sleep, we'll miss our chance to meet up with Simba and his dad.**

 **[3] I'm sure the King and young prince won't be disappointed if we show up late, Naruto. Now, come here, and go back to sleep, or your mom will wake up. And your know how she gets when she's doesn't wake up naturally.**

 *** Naruto is dancing to the music from the film on that scene.**


	8. TLK: The Graveyard Hyenas

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **The Graveyard Hyenas**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **3 years ago**_

 _King Mufasa made his way out of the Outlands, escorted by Minato, and back into the Pridelands. The meeting with Kurama went... a lot better than he expected it to go.  
_

 _Lord Kurama was a very strict leader, but definitely wise. Perhaps a bit cynical, but brutally honest. Really, Mufasa half expected the hyena to start making demands of him, but he didn't._

 _Instead, he told Mufasa that his time would be coming to an end, and that he has already chosen his successor. True, Tsunade will lead the pack, as is tradition of all hyena clans, that the female leads everyone, but their clan was slightly different in that regard._

 _Mufasa had agreed that he will meet the new leader, when Kurama has left this world. He tried to reason with Kurama that it probably be wise to meet with Kurama's successor now instead of later, but Kurama was adamant that Mufasa waits. For if he met him now, then the meeting might not go the way he might like it to go, if Kurama is still around._

 _As they came upon the boarder, Mufasa had to admit that he actually enjoyed Minato's company. The younger male was smart and had a sense of right and the need to protect his family. Something that Mufasa himself can definitely relate to._

 _"This is where I leave you, your Majesty," Minato bows to Mufasa, and prepares to leave._

 _"Minato," Mufasa calls the hyena's attention. "if you... um..." Mufasa was now a little unsure as to how to say what he wanted to say. So, he cleared his throat and spoke, "If you ever want to come around and talk, I wouldn't mind so much," he said._

 _Minato blinks at the King, then he smiles and nods his head before leaving the area, and headed back home._

 _Mufasa, smiles, breathes a sigh of relief, and walks back home..._

 _Back to Pride Rock._

* * *

The three Pridelanders cautiously walks up the small slope, to a skull of a large dead animal.

"This is it. We made it," Simba says quietly to them.

They all look over the large bone, "Whoa!" was all they could say. They saw bones of elephants from miles around.

They had made it to...

The Elephant's Graveyard.

"It's really creepy," Naruto says.

"Yeah. Isn't it great!" Simba excitedly says, looking at his friends.

"We could get in big trouble," Nala smirks.

"I know, ha," Simba laughs.

The three then looks at the skull of the elephant beside them.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Nala comments.

"There's only one way to know. Come on, guys, let's go check it out," Simba bravely says, taking steps towards the skull.

"WRONG!" Zazu appeared in front of the prince, blocking his way. "The only checking out you will do, will be to check out of here!" he says angrily.

"Aw man," Simba complains.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands," Zazu says, looking worriedly behind him for danger.

Simba chuckled at Zazu's apparent fear.

"Hey, look Naruto, Banana-beak is scared, ha ha."

"It's Mr. Banana-beak to you, Fuzzy," Zazu corrects the brat, pointing his wing at Simba's nose. Simba not looking at all impressed. "And why didn't you talk them out of coming here, Naruto?"

Naruto, looking at three sets of eyes looking at him, began to stutter.

"W-well, it was u-um-"

"I know for a fact that your father told you never to come here, because _they_ live here," Zazu says seriously, now Naruto was looking scared. Realizing the real danger he let his friends walk into. His ears fell, and he swallowed.

"Ohh, my dad is gonna kill me," Naruto started to whine at how much trouble he was now in for being in this place. Nala looked at the pup in concern.

Zazu continued, as Simba walked past him, towards the skull. "Quite right. And right now, we're all, in very real danger!"

Simba then decides to act cocky in front of everyone. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side... I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

Then he gasps when high pitched laughter comes from within the skull behind him. He jumps behind his friends and Zazu. Out from the skull, four hyenas appeared. Walking slowly towards the four frightened animals, laughing menacingly.

"Well, well, well, Kinyongo, what have we got here?" the female lead hyena asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, guests or tourist, maybe, Shenzi? Hee hee, what do you believe, Banzai?" the male hyena, with a bearded chin, smirked at the one behind him.

"Hmm, I don't know Kinyongo. Eh, what do you think Ed?" he asked. [1]

Ed laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A group of Trespassers!" Banzai yelled at the small group.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error, heh heh," Zazu said, as Naruto was trying to heard his lion friends away. Zazu moved to follow, but Matriarch stepped on his tail feathers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait! I know you. You're Mufasa's little STOOGE," Shenzi grinned at the bird.

"I, Madam, am the King's Majordomo," Zazu, after pushing the hyena's paw off of his tail feathers, corrected her. Which she just frowned at him.

"And that would make you..." Banzai said looking at Simba, while he and the other two males circled the the cubs and pup.

"The Future King!" Simba bravely stated.

"If you're the future King," Kinyongo says, then looks at the blonde hyena pup, "then that makes you Minato's heir. The next Leader of the Pridelands Hyena Clan."

Naruto, instead of continuing to be afraid, bravely looked the older hyena in the eye, and said, "Yes, that would be me."

Zazu now was forced to join them in the circle as all four Hyenas were circling them.

"Do you know what we do to Kings and Heirs who step out of their Kingdoms and lands?" Shenzi asked the kids.

"Pfft, you can't do anything to Naruto and me," Simba said, glaring at the hyenas.

Zazu and Naruto looked at the prince as if he has lost his mind.

"Uh, technically, they can. We are on their land," Zazu chuckled, to Simba.

"We're not in the Pridelands anymore Simba. This is their territory. We're the ones who shouldn't be here," Naruto gritted his teeth in Simba's direction, hoping that his friend would get the hint, and stay quiet.

"Naruto, is most right about that, young Prince," Zazu stated, still looking worried about their chances of survival.

"But, Zazu, you told us they were nothing more than slobbering, mangy, stupid, poachers," Simba said aloud to Zazu.

Zazu tried to gesture him to be quiet. Naruto just face-pawed, at his friends tactlessness.

"Exneyed on the upidstay," he tried to say quietly, but wasn't quiet enough.

"Who are you callin' Upidstay?" Banzai growled at the bird.

"Oh, my, my, my! Oh, look at the sun! It's time to go!" Zazu and the kids tried to run, but was cut off by Shenzi.

"What's your hurry? We'd love for you to stick around for dinner," Shenzi says, smiling at them.

"Especially, since we don't get to entertain guests, like the Clan Heir, often," Kinyongo states. "Right, Banzai?"

"Yeah, we could have whatever's... Lion around!" Banzia jokes, and the heynas start to laugh.

"No, wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one; Make mine, a Cub sandwich, with a Hush Puppy! What you think!" Shenzi says, and they all laughed again.

Shenzi leaning on Kinyongo for support, until Ed jumped in front of the two and started making frightened gestures with his paws.

"What, Ed? What is it?" Kinyongo asked, looking at Ed in annoyance.

Banzai followed Ed's pointed paw. "Hey?" he then turns back to Shenzi, "Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No," Kinyongo responds.

"Why?" Shenzi finishes.

"Cause, there it goes!" Banzai points at the retreating lion cubs and hyena pup, along with the bird.

The three ran as fast as their legs would allow them to. Once they felt they were a safe enough distance, they stopped for a quick breather.

"Did, we lose them?" Nala asks.

"I think so," Simba says.

"Hey, you guys! Where's Zazu?!" Naruto now looks at them in panic.

* * *

They ran back to retrace their steps. They heard some noise near an area were red light was coming from. They went to investigate, and were just in time to see Zazu was put into a Burning Boiler, and shot up clear into the sky, screaming.

The hyenas all laughed at the sight of the Majordomo screaming in pain.

"Hey," they all turned to the voice, that belonged to the Prideland Prince, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he said, glaring at them.

Nala and Naruto looked at Simba as if he had just gone nuts.

"Like, you!" Shenzi countered, and glared at the three kids.

"Oops," Simba says, just realizing what he just did.

Shenzi launched to bite them. The kids ran just in time to avoid being bitten. They ran, but the hyenas cut them off, by using the boiling spots.

"Boo!" Shenzi and Kinyongo said, surprising the three. They went to bite them again, and the kids ran again.

Naruto lead them to the giant, elephant skull. They climbed it, and slid down the bony, spine. When they came to the end, they were hurled into the air, and landed on a hill of bones. They immediately started climbing it.

The hyenas were coming in fast. Naruto and Simba made it to the top.

"Simba! Naruto!" Nala's voice was heard.

The two turned back and gasped as Nala, was sliding back done towards the approaching hyenas, screaming. They both ran done the hill.

Naruto got to Nala first and grabbed her scruff, with his teeth, and pulled her away from Kinyongo's fangs. Simba arrived, and as soon as Kinyongo made an attempt to bite Nala and Naruto, the Prince scratched Kinyongo on the left side of his face. Leaving three deep, crimson claw marks.

The bearded hyena turned slowly, and glared hatefully at the retreating Prince. Hate began to build up inside of him. He then vowed that he will make that brat of a prince pay for what he had just done to him.

* * *

The three kids, reached the top of the bone hill, and ran into a cavern. They soon realized that they ran into a dead end. Naruto watched as Simba and Nala, ran up a pile of bones, and tried to jump. But fell, do to the old and weak elephant skin they had jumped on, couldn't support their weight.

Naruto ran over to them, to see if they were all right. Before he could even say anything, Simba and Nala gasped at the hyenas behind Naruto. Naruto turned, and stood his ground.

' _Well, it's now or never,_ ' he thought, and hoped that he could save his friends. He narrowed his eyes, and concentrated. His mark on his right shoulder started glowing, and the four hyenas stopped in their tracks. They were no strangers to the mystical ways of the Prideland Clan, and it would seem that the heir might know a move of some kind.

Simba and Nala looked at Naruto in awe, and wondered what he was about to do.

"Babu kubwa, kusikia ombi langu, kujaza yangu kwa nishati yako!" he chanted, and his mark glowed brightly that it light up the entire cavern. The hyenas and the lion cubs had to cover their eyes. [2]

The light could even be seen from outside the cavern.

"Wengi Naruto!" the pup shouted, and soon the light started to die down. [3]

When they all could safely open their eyes again, they were all greeted to the sight of the whole cavern filled with hyena pups. All of them, Naruto, and all of their marks, still glowing.

"There's so many of them!" Banzai said looking around.

"Kubadilisha!" some of the many Naruto's intoned together, and in a puff of smoke, their forms changed into that of many Simba's and Nala's. [4]

Now the hyena's were stunned.

"He's trying to hide the real them, in all of them!" Shenzi shouted, in realization.

Kinyongo just attacked one of the Simba's with a angry snarl, but it puff out of existence. Soon the rest of the hyenas started attacking all of the copies, hoping that they'll get lucky and kill the real ones.

* * *

When all of the copies were gone, the hyenas had the three kids trapped against the wall. Shenzi kept Kinyongo from attacking Simba, as they got closer to them.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Banzai mockingly said, while Kinyongo growled, his eyes firmly fixed on Simba.

This did not go unnoticed by all that were present.

Naruto was breathing hard, was felt like he was about to collapse. Simba stepped in front of his tired friend, and gave a cub size roar at the hyenas.

"Rawr!"

Which caused them to laugh.

"Ah ha! That was it?! Ha ha, do it gain. Come on," Shenzi chuckled as she and the others came closer.

Simba took a deep breath, and did it again.

 **"ROAR!"**

"Huh?!" the four hyenas looked startled, before they were attacked, by a large paw. It was Mufasa that attacked and Minato that was moving fast and attacking the hyenas.

Mufasa took on two, and Minato took on the other two. Try as the hyenas might, Minato wouldn't let them attack Mufasa's back.

The three cubs looked on in awe, and fear at how the two Prideland Leaders worked together to fight off the hyenas. Zazu arrived to stay near the young ones, and he too looked on in fear at the strength and synchronicity of the two.

Finally, Mufasa had the three males pinned to the ground, and Minato had Shenzi pinned down as well. The four started pleading four mercy and surrender.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa ordered.

"Hey, come on, we're going to shut up right now!" Banzai quickly stated.

"How terrible, we're really sorry, Minato," Shenzi said directly to the Prideland Clan leader.

Minato blue eyes, glared hard at the Matriarch of the Graveyard Clan.

"If you ever come near our sons again.." Mufasa threatened.

Even though Kinyongo would love nothing more than to tear the prince to sheds, he knew that he needed to live to see another day if that was to become a reality. So...

"Oh, these are, these are your sons? Ha ha ha," he laughed nervously.

"Oh yours? Ha ha ha," Banzai laughed with him.

Shenzi laughed as well, then looked over at the boys and asked, "Ha ha ha, Hey, did you two know that?"

"No, I wasn't even aware of it. Where you?" Kinyongo looked at Banzai beside him.

"No, me, I-I-I didn't know, no. Did you?" he asked Shenzi nervously.

"No, of course not!" she said grinning nervously at Minato and Mufasa.

"No," Kinyongo finished, then they all turned to their fourth member and asked.

"Ed?"

Ed looked at his three friends, and nodded. Grinning like a good boy.

 **"ROAR!"**

Mufasa let out an angry roar.

Ed was hugging Kinyongo in fear.

"Hee hee, toddles," Banzai said, and all four hyenas took off out of the cavern, and away from the area.

Zazu, flew over to Mufasa, and nodded with a triumphant smile, but he received two glares from two angry fathers.

The kids came up to the two adults from behind.

"Dad I-" Simba started to say.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Mufasa stated, with a growl.

Minato just looked at Naruto, and the pup's ears went down, and a whine escaped his muzzle. That look of disappointment was more than enough to convey that Minato was very upset with Naruto.

Simba blinked in surprise sadness at his fathers truthful words.

"Dad I'm, I'm sorry."

"Let's go home," Mufasa commanded, as he and Minato took the lead.

Zazu flew behind to two upset fathers, and looked at the kids with sympathy.

As the three followed behind the two adult predators, Nala whispered to her two, male friends.

"I thought you two were very brave," she says to them, for saving her from Kinyongo.

Naruto and Simba stayed quiet, and walked along behind their fathers.

None of them noticing the black-maned lion on the ledge, back in the cavern they had just left, had watched the entire event, and remained stoned faced. If not, disappointed that Mufasa and Minato's brats survived.

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **So I do apologize to any Swahili reader out there if I got the translation wrong.**

 **[1] Grudge**

 **[2]** **Great Ancestors, hear my plea, fill me with your energy!**

 **[3] Many** **Naruto!**

 **[4] Transform**


	9. TLK: Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **TLK: Lessons**

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _3 years ago_**

 _Twenty days has past since Mufasa came to the Outlands. Home of the Hyena Clan. Twenty days, and Kurama had passed away into the night._

 _The hyenas all gathered together. To mourn and celebrate the passing of a great leader. Kurama has lived for 24 years, as the longest living Hyena in the Serengeti._

 _With him now moved on to live with the Great Spirits, Lady Tsunade assumed the position of Matriarch._

 _Ten days later, Minato was walking through the Pridelands towards Pride Rock. When word got out that a hyena was spotted in the PRidelands, Mufasa went to intercept._

 _He spotted Minato, and instead of attacking him, Mufasa greeted him._

 _"Salamu, rafiki fisi, Minato," Mufasa greeted. [1]_

 _"_ _Salamu, rafiki fisi, Mufasa," Minato replied._

 _"What brings you here today, Minato?"_

 _"I came barring news, your Majesty. Lord Kurama has passed away, my king."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 **Hours earlier**

Zazu was leading the pup and cubs to the water hole from above. He listened in on what had the cubs so shock just now.

"No way!" Simba looked surprised at his hyena friend.

"For real?" Nala asked smiling.

"Yep! Dad told me that King Mufasa wants me, with my parents permission, to be trained by Zazu to be your Advisor," Naruto looks smug at Simba.

"So Zazu will be giving you lessons?" Nala asks.

Naruto nods. "Hmm mm. In addition, to my clan duties as well. He said with you being the future King, you'll probably need advise from an animal that his around your age, and to help strengthen the relationship between our families."

Nala smiles. "That's great Naruto!"

"Well, my lessons with Zazu don't begin until tomorrow. So, that may mean spending less time with you two. Sorry," Naruto chuckles a bit, ducked his head a bit, ears down.

"That's OK, Naruto. We'll manage," Nala reassures the hyena.

Simba looked impressed, and smiled at the pup. "Well, congrats. I hope you can really 'advise' me more so than Zazu can do."

Zazu just shook his head at the young prince, then voiced his opinion.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the aater hole, the sooner we can leave," he says, then turns his attention back to the front.

Nala then speaks quietly to Simba. "So, where are we really going?"

"An Elephant Graveyard," he whispers back.

Naruto blinks in surprise. He looks at Simba and couldn't believe that he wanted to go there. Didn't he know that the other Hyena Clan lives there.

He noticed that Simba was about to tell them how they were going to ditch Zazu. He was about to try to, advise, Simba against it, but Zazu interrupted before he could even get a word out.

Though, truth be told, he couldn't stop laughing at Simba and Nala making gagging noises at the thought of getting married one day, to each other.

* * *

 **Present**

The six animals were walking from the Elephant Graveyard and back into the Pridelands. It was getting dark, and both fathers were still upset as they lead the group.

Zazu flew behind to two upset animals, and kept an eye on the kids.

Nala would sometimes cast concern looks at her two friends, but both had their eyes on the ground they walked on. Both knowing that they were in trouble.

"Are you still bringing him tomorrow?" they heard Mufasa ask Minato.

"Yes, but I need to have a word with him, and to get back to the den," Minato replied.

"Very well," Mufasa nodded, a clear dismissal.

Minato bowed, then turned around heading for the kids. Mufasa had stopped and sat down.

The kids had stopped as Minato stopped in front of them.

"Say, goodnight, Naruto," Minato told his son.

Naruto hesitantly nodded, and turned to the cubs. "Goodnight, Simba, Nala." he looks up at the Majordomo. "Goodnight, Zazu."

"Goodnight, Naruto," Simba and Nala said.

"Goodnight, young one," Zazu responded.

Minato then grabbed Naruto's scuff, with his teeth, and started sprinting in the direction of of the western territories.

The three watched them go, and hoped that Naruto would be okay.

"Zazu."

The bird quickly flew over and landed in front of his King. Looking nervously up at him.

"Yes, sire?" he asks, nervously.

"Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son, a lesson," he commanded, with a deep voice.

Behind him, Simba ducks down into the tall grass, frightened. Zazu flew back over to the cubs.

"Come Nala," he says, then turns to the Prince. "Simba... [sighs] good luck."

With that, he took off into the air, with Nala giving the male cub a backwards glance, then following back to Pride Rock.

Simba looked on helplessly, and thought of the trouble that both he and Naruto were about to face.

"Simba!" Mufasa's deep voice, caused Simba to wince.

He slowly walks towards his father. He then steps into Mufasa's large footprint. After looking at the size difference, he walks the rest of the way to his father, and sits beside him. He nervously looks up at him.

Mufasa closes his eyes before he starts.'

"Simba, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know," he says, dejectedly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you put Nala and Naruto in danger."

Simba starts to breathe hard as his heart was beating hard against his chest, at his fathers words.

"I was just trying to be brave like you," he looks up desperately at his father.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble," Mufasa says wisely.

"But you're not scared of anything," Simba states.

"I was today," he says.

"You were?"

"Yes. I thought I might loose you," he says sincerely.

Simba looks at his dad in surprise. "Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," the king nodded.

Simba then whispers. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I thing those Graveyard Hyenas were even scareder."

"[laughs] Cause nobody messes with your dad," then without warning, he pulls Simba to him and gives him a noggie. "Come here, you, [laughs]."

"Oh, no! No!" Simba struggles to get out. When he does, he tries to tackle his dad. "Aah! Come here!"

Mufasa runs from his son, laughing. He stops and allows Simba to tackle him. He rolls over onto his stomach, and Simba his biting his ear on top of his head.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals right?" a smiling Simba asks.

Mufasa returns the smile. "[laughs] Right."

"And we'll always be together right?"

Mufasa slowly lifts his head up, and simba slides down onto Mufasa's back.

"Simba, let tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?"

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you... and so will I."

* * *

Now in Western Prideland territory, Minato put Naruto down and sat down himself.

Naruto looked up at his father, in fear.

"My only question to you is this... Why didn't you persuade Simba and Nala from going to the Elephants Graveyard, when you knew it was dangerous to go there?" Minato asks.

Naruto took a deep breathe, and spoke, "I did at first try to say something, but I was interrupted by Zazu coming in and talking. Then I-I-I laughed at hearing Simba and Nala being betrothed to each other. When I finally had stopped laughing, I followed them into the graveyard, and forgot to... warn them. The place... well, it looked cool... when I was with them," he says, then swallows. "I didn't remember until Zazu found us, that I had gotten us into dangerous territory."

"While I'm glad you see, that your actions caused could have caused you three to die out there, that doesn't take away from how irresponsible you were today, Naruto. How are the rest of the clan suppose to be able to follow you, when you make bad judgement calls?"

Naruto held his head down in shame. His head was lifted up by his dad's paw, forcing the pup to look up at him.

"Naruto, I was very scared today, because I thought I was going to lose you. Please, from now on, I ask that you be more careful. There are things out there, that you must know before the King. And in doing so, you'll be able to advise him much better, and lead your clan."

"I promise, Dad. I promise to look after my friends from now on. So nothing like this happens again," says Naruto, with a look of determination.

"That's what I want to hear, son," Minato smiled. "But there are two things you're going to have to be made aware of."

He Naruto's attention now.

"1: You finally got your Mark," Minato pointed to Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto takes a look and blinks in wide-eyed at seeing the Clan's Mark on him. That he was, officially, of the Clan.

"It was your power I felt when Mufasa and I entered the Graveyard, and thanks to the light that came from the cave, we found you in no time."

Naruto was beaming. He and all of the pups wanted the mark, to show that they are worthy of belonging to the clan.

"And number 2," Naruto looked at him. "You are going to have to tell the clan how you got the mark, including your mother."

Now, Naruto felt his happy world come crashing down, as the image of his fiery mother's anger come bursting to life in front of his eyes. He lets his head hang down.

"Dad, I don't wanna go home," he whined pitifully.

Minato chuckled, then picked up his son, and trotted the rest of the way, back to the den.

And to Naruto's fate.

 **This is my use of the online English to Swahili translator for parts of my story.**

 **So I do apologize to any Swahili reader out there if I got the translation wrong.**

 **[1]** **Greetings, friend hyena, Minato**


	10. TLK: Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or Naruto in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **Lions and Hyenas**

 ** _"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise. To greet the dawning of a new era; In which lion and hyena, comes together, in a great and glorious future!"_**

 **-Scar's Ascension to the throne.**

* * *

 **TLK: Plans**

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _3 years ago_**

 _"I'm sorry to hear that, Minato. Your Clan have my condolences," Mufasa says._

 _Minato nods._

 _"The other piece of news, was that, Lady Tsunade, requested that I come here to inform you of Lord Kurama's chosen successor."_

 _"The successor has already been named?"_

 _"Yes. And he wishes to talk with you about some future plans, for the benefit of the Pridelands and our Clan."_

 _"And who is the successor?"_

 _Minato sits down, and looks Mufasa in the eye._

 _Mufasa looks back, then his eyes widened._

 _"I, Lord Minato, of the Outlands Hyena Clan, wishes to have a word with his majesty, King Mufasa."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 **The Graveyard**

Kinyongo looked at himself in the water. He turned his head to the right, to see the three scars on his face. He glared, and growled at the sight of them.

"D-Daddy?" a quiet voice gained his attention, and he looked down and to his right, "a-are you a-all right?" asked a shy and timid, female hyena pup.

The pup was no older than the Prideland Clan's Heir. She was rather thin, mostly due to not enough food to get. She had a bit of blue growing into her fur along her neck, and had the prettiest pearl white eyes you have ever seen.

Before he could say anything to the young female, Shenzi comes walking into the cave.

"There you are, Kinyongo. Come on, we need to meet up with Banzai and Ed," she tells the bearded hyena, then looks down and spot the pup. "Well, hello, Hinata, sweety. Why aren't you outside playing with your friends, dear?" she asks, smiling at the little pup.

The hyena pup named, Hinata looked up at Shenzi, and ran to her, smiling.

"Mommy, I-I saw D-Daddy come home, and came to s-see him. H-he is hurt on h-his cheek and-"

"Oh, Hinata," Shenzi chuckled and patted her daughter on the head with affeaction. "Daddy just got into a bit of a fight with the mean lion from the Pridelands, that's all. He'll be fine. Now, run along, and stay close to the den my little 'bright sun'. We'll be back a little after dinner time."

"O-OK. See y-you later. See y-you when you get back, D-Daddy," and the small pup runs off, out of the cave to find her friends.

Kinyongo watched her go, then turns to Shenzi, frowning at her. "You noticed?" he asks.

Shenzi nods. "Yeah. She's getting blue in her fur," she starts to smile. "Just like my mom used to have. Those pretty white eyes of hers, she gets from your mother, dear."

Kinyongo gets up, and walks beside Shenzi as they leave the cave. As they walk, Shenzi takes a few licks at his scarred cheek. To clean it up some, so it won't get infected. He cringes at the stinging sensation, but he doesn't move away from her.

"Do you sometimes regret turning down Minato's offer in betrothing our pup with his?" he asks out of the blue.

Shenzi stops licking his cheek to think for a moment. "Hmm, sometimes. In all honesty, it probably would have been better if we did. Then, we all would have been living in the Western Pridelands and the Outlands," she says after some thought.

"But then, we would be living under their rules. I don't believe I could have taken to their religious beliefs of 'The Circle of Life', and all of that nonsense," Kinyongo responded.

"Ha ha ha, yeah I hear ya on that, dear. 'Only take what is needed, and never take more than that'. Yep, that's one of the many reason's I didn't join our two clans," she says. "Besides, the blonde pup hangs out with the Prideland Prince. I don't think I would want our pup to be around someone li-"

Shenzi stops and sees Kinyongo growling. She blinks in confusion, then in understanding. He's still angry that Mufasa's brat had scratched him.

She looks at the wounds, and re-evaluated that the wounds were actually deeper than at first glance, and will scar. She looks at his face, and sees that he is completely in his own world, with a hateful look on his face.

' _He's probably thinking of that cub. Sighs, well, there's nothing that can be done right now,_ ' she thinks, before giving her mate a shoulder bump to get his attention.

He snaps out of it, and looks back at his mate. She gestures him to move forward. They continue on their way to meet with their other two cohorts.

* * *

"Man that lousy Mufasa. I won't be able to sit for a week," Banzai complained, looking at the scratches on his butt.

Ed started laughing.

"It's not funny, Ed," Banzai looks at Ed, with narrow eyes.

Ed tries to cover his mouth, then just bust out laughing at Banzai's misfortune.

"Hey, shut up!"

Ed continues to laugh. Banzai looses his temper, then attacks Ed. The two are rolling around on the ground barking, biting and fighting each other.

Shenzi and Kinyongo were on a ledge nearby, turned and looked annoyed at the two.

"Will you knock it off!" Shenzi yells at them.

They come out of their fight, with Ed biting his own leg.

"Well, he started it," Banzai blames Ed, pointing the hyena.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain," Shenzi states, as she and her mate come walking down the ledge to join the other two.

"Man I hate dangling," Banzai says, drool dangling out his mouth.

"Yeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint," Shenzi complains, then sits down.

"Oh, don't get me started. Lions. Think they own everything around here," Kinyongo, sits between Banzai and Ed.

"You said it, Kinyongo. Man I hate lions," Banzai declares.

"So pushy," Shenzi adds.

"And hairy," Banzai states.

"And stinky," Shenzi smirks, and walks around to sit beside her mate.

Banzai, Shenzi, and Kinyongo all smirk at each other.

"And man are they," Kinyongo starts.

"U-U-U-UGLY!" all three said together, backs to backs, and then laughs.

"Oh?" a voice startled them, and they look up to a high ledge to see a black-maned lion, laying down looking at them. "Surely, we lions are not all that bad."

The four hyenas breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Scar. It's just you," Kinyongo says.

"We were afraid it was someone important," Shenzi states.

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa," Banzai clarifies.

"Yeah," Shenzi agrees.

"I see," Scar frowns at that.

"Now, that's power," Banzai states.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name, and I shudder," Shenzi speaks.

"Mufasa!" Banzai says, Kinyongo looking and grins.

"Ooh! Do it again," she grins.

"Mufasa!" Kinyongo does it this time.

"Ooooh!"

"Mufasa!" Banzai says.

"Mufasa!" Kinyongo speaks.

"Mufasa!" Banzai and Kinyongo sings.

Ed falls on his back giggling at how Shenzi lays on the ground, holding herself, laughing as well.

"Ooh, it tingles me," Shenzi remarks.

Scar looks upon them, frowning some more, before he rubs his temple.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Scar says.

Ed starts to scratch under his chin with his hind leg. Shenzi turns around to bite at an itch on her back, and Kinyongo lays down looking at Scar.

"Now, you, Scar, I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal," Banzai says.

"Like Mufasa is to Minato's clan," Kinyongo states.

Scar rolls his eyes at the comparison. "Charmed."

"Oh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper," Shenzi smiles.

Kinyongo and Banzai nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, hey, did you bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Banzai asked, smiling up at Scar.

Scar frowned at them with a squinted eye.

"I don't think you really deserve this," he holds out a zebra leg. The four hyenas were sitting up right, in begging positions, salivating at the mouths at the leg Scar held up. "I practically gift-wrapped those cubs and pup for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them," he drops the leg.

The leg fell to their feet, and the four started eating it.

"Yeah, nice present by the way," Kinyongo says sarcastically, with his mouth full.

"Well, ya know... it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Scar," Shenzi spoke, her mouth full too.

"Yeah, what are we suppose to do..." Banzai speaks, mouth full, then he swallows. "Kill Mufasa?" he asks.

At first Scar didn't say anything, but then a devilish smile appeared on his muzzle.

"Precisely."

The hyenas looks up at him in confusion.

* * *

The mated hyenas return to their cave, and Hinata came to greet them. There was still some Zebra meat left, so Kinyongo gave it to their slightly thin pup. As she ate what remained of the zebra leg, her parents laid down for some much needed sleep.

When she was done, padded over to her parents, and Shenzi pulled her pup into a warm embrace and licked her muzzle clean of zebra bits. With that done, all said goodnight and went to sleep.

Before sleep could fully claim the male hyena, Kinyongo hoped that Scar's plan will work. He hopes that they'll be able to get rid of the King and the Prince. However, if in the event that the young Prince survives, he'll personally, and gladly finish the job.

And thus he fell to sleep, dreaming of his teeth tearing Simba to shreds, for scarring him.


End file.
